LifeLong Memories
by Brickwall847
Summary: A group of peoms about the feelings of the FMA crew. Pairings: EdWin, Royaia, and anything else I come up with. Rated T because I said so.
1. LifeLong Stew

**Okay. I thought I'd start something here. Just a bunch of poems that will keep me from going off the deep end, well they'll keep me from swimming out farther… Anywayz, I'll update when I can and when I have an idea. And, just as a reminder: **

**_'Web surfing can be hazardous to your G.P.A.'_ **

**There's a little sign that says that on my computer… Study Hall rules! This stupid machine hates me! It won't let me do single space! If anyone can help with that, please do. Until I figure it out, #3#3#3#3 the will mark a new set of lines. KK?

* * *

Life-long Stew **

Never spoken,

Never forgotten,

But held close

To the heart,

My memories are

Just one part.

**#3#3#3#3**

These are moments

From our lives,

Seen through many

Pairs of eyes.

**#3#3#3#3**

Read each one,

And you will see

Portraits of

Both you and me.

**#3#3#3#3**

Long or short,

Hated or not,

These memories are poured

Into a mixing pot.

**#3#3#3#3**

Sad days,

And happy too,

Each one is thrown

Into a life-long stew.

**#3#3#3#3**

Sun up,

Sun down,

Rise and fall.

One day we will each

Find our call.

**#3#3#3#3**

And when that happens,

Just wait and see,

Removed from the pot

Both you and me.

**#3#3#3#3**

Never spoken,

Never forgotten,

But held close

To the heart.

My memories will be

Left in the pot.

* * *

**Yay! I finished something! Don't look so shocked! I'm trying! These words just wouldn't stop yelling at me. I'll go work on a chapter for 'Troubled Skies', how 'bout that? KK! Anywayz!**

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**


	2. Watching Over You

**Hey look, I'm updating! Whoot! And the reason for this glorious occasion is that I swear it will be a snow day tomorrow. All my friends say I'm in denial, but it is true I tell you! True! So, I thought while I waited to prove them wrong, I could type some things that have been sitting in my binder for a while. So, yet again;**

**This means new stanza. (-) **

**Thank you for waiting patiently. I had to fish my English grade out of the toilet. On with the poetry!

* * *

**

Watching Over You

I sit here and wonder,

Wonder how she fell asleep.

And though I try and wake her,

It seems she's in too deep.

-

Her position looks so uncomfortable,

As she sleeps on my arm.

It looks so gruff and broken,

Though it does her no harm.

-

Broken pieces

Are all she has left of me

Yet, she puts them all back together,

The way they're supposed to be.

-

I don't know how she does it,

With her heart and soul each day;

All I know is, one day I'll come back

And I'll stay.

-

As she stirs awake,

I begin to contemplate

What my next move should be.

-

The smartest thing to do is leave,

But smart was never my style.

So I think I'll sit here,

And watch her awhile.

-

And though she looks angry,

I think I saw her smile.

So she knows,

I've been here awhile.

-

Oops.

-Edward Elric-


	3. Forgetting

**Same deal, the hyphen(-) is to distinguish between stanzas. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

Oh, the happy times

Remembered,

That is how we are.

-

For people

Often forget

The things that scar

-

Forgetting

Is a blessing,

Many call a curse.

-

Forgetting

Can be happy,

-

Forgetting

Can be sad,

-

But either way,

It is something

To be had.


	4. You'll Remember Me

**Same deal with the hyphens. This is told in both Ed and Winry's points of view. Some parts are both. Try and figure out which is which. If it's really confusing, send a wrench my way. :) Here's hoping it isn't hard!

* * *

**

You'll remember me,

Every time you're alone,

When you're life's a wreck,

And when nobody's home.

-

I'll remember you,

Every time I see a red coat,

A blue flash, a warm smile;

When I pick up that doll,

Or see your letters.

I'll think of you.

-

I'll remember you,

Every time I smell oil,

Grease, apple pie;

When my automail squeaks,

Or I can't bear the pain.

I'll think of you.

-

You'll remember me.

-

You'll forget about the fights,

And hold onto the memories

With smiles and laughter.

-

So, promise me.

That no matter where you are,

No matter how famous,

No matter what's blowing up,

Or how pissed you are;

You'll remember me.

Think of me.

Love me.

Always.

-

Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell


	5. Silent Struggle

Standing at a distance,

Watching from afar,

I'll continue my silent struggle

Of keeping my heart behind the bar.

-

No matter what I feel,

No matter what you say,

I'll continue my silent struggle

And store my feelings away.

-

So when I saw you there,

Thinking you were dead,

I went inside myself

And made you this pledge:

-

'No more barring up my feelings,

No more leaving them behind.

I'll be by your side forever,

Cause now, you're mine.'

-

-+- Riza Hawkeye -+-


End file.
